todo por lo nuestro
by ore.oni-chan
Summary: -mucho gusto, usted debes ser el campeon del torneo, no..?- pregunto una joven de 21 años, muy bonita al campeon del torneo de tennis-mi nombre es Ryuzaki..Ryuzaki Sakuno..- el joven con el que hablaba, al escuchar el nombre de la joven reportera, se da vuellta sorprendidoy pensando -" no, no puedes ser tu.."-
1. Chapter 1

**bueno en mi primera ves, y espero recibir criticas constructivas para ir mejorando dia a dia, espero que sea de su agrado y quieran que lo continue..**

**Por supuesto que los personajes nos me pertenecen sino a tekeshi Konomi...**

**-"..."- pensamientos**

**-...- dialogo**

**creo que no debo agregar nada mas, espero que la entiendan...**

espidodio 1:

-ah..ah..ah- lo único que podía oír era su respiración acelerada, -" mas rápido, mas rápido"- no aguantaba más, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, pero debía llegar antes que sea demasiado tarde...-"por favor, que no se vaya, que no se vaya"- sus lagrimas no cesaban, debía llegar, tenía que lograrlo.

Se encontraba a solo dos cuadras del aeropuerto, ya no aguantaba mas...hasta que...

-Cuidadooo...!- solo alcanzo a escuchar, antes que un auto a toda velocidad la atropelle...

-Ryo..oma-kun..-solo alcanzo a decir mientras su ultima lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, y caia desmayada...

-4 años atras-

-bien hecho, ahora 20 vueltas a la cancha- decia el buchou- y podrán irse

-hai..! -Gritaron al unísono los alumnos y empezaron a correr

..Por otro lado..

-no, ann perdóname pero no puedo hacerlo- decia una joven muy apenada- a demás, estos 4 años que pasaron no cambio en nada, el sigue estando muy lejos para mí- terminaba por decir

-sakuno, ten un poco mas de fe en ti misma - le animaba su amiga - aparte, si que han cambiado las cosas, tu eres su amiga, y tienen una mejor relación-

...En el último año de preparatoria superior, sakuno y ryoma se relacionaban mas, ya que tomoka se había ido a vivir al extranjero y ann, había ingresado después de mitad de año. Ryoma le daba clases de tenis todavía lo domingos, y aunque había mejorado mucho, lo seguía haciendo.

- puede ser, pero eso no quiere decir, que él pueda estar enamorado de mi- bajaba su cabeza triste.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero a lo mejor las cosas puedan cambiar- decia muy entusiasmada

-no ann, prefiero que todo quede como está- sentencio la pelirroja.

-que cosa prefieres que quede como está..?- escucho a sus espaldas sakuno

-eh etto...ryoma-kun, hace cuanto estas aquí..?- pregunto nerviosa la joven

El solo se encogió de hombros- recién llegue- dijo lo más tranquilo- vamos..?- pregunto.

-Eh..? A donde..?- cuestiono dudosa

-tu abuela, me dijo que venga a buscarte, y vayamos a tu casa que debía decirnos algo- respondió

-ahh, bueno. Nos vemos ann- pero antes de irse se acerco al oído de su amiga y le susurro-solo olvídalo si..?-

Ann con cara de resignación, solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, ante esta respuesta, la pelirroja le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento...

Los dos comenzaron a caminar, era raro que sakuno camine en silencio, ya que las veces que se iban juntos, charlaban. Y ryoma últimamente se sentía extrañamente, reconfortado junto a ella.

-neh..- se escucho decir

-..eh..? Sucede algo ryoma-kun..?-

-estas muy callada-

-Ah, gomene-y bajo la cabeza- solo andaba pensando-respondió- como te ah ido con el club?- pegunto sakuno para dejar de pensar un rato.

-mmm, bien..- contesto- están mejorando, demo, mada mada dane-  
A lo que a ella solo se le asomo una gotita en la cabeza

- no estarás siendo muy duros con ellos..?-

El solo se encogió de hombros- debo serlo, sino no llegaremos lejos como equipo-

-en eso tienes razón, buchou..!- lo dijo en tono divertido.

Después de eso, caminaron hablando de trivialidades.. Hasta que llegaron a lo de las ryuzaki.

-tadaima, oba-san estas aquí..?- pregunto la joven de trenzas- pasa ryoma-kun- lo invito a pasar

-arigato- y entro.

-si hija, vengan estoy en la cocina- le contesto su abuela.

Luego de ponerse las pantuflas, fueron donde su abuela se encontraba

-sucede algo oba-san..?-

-hola mi niña, como te ah ido?- pregunto su abuela, sin responder.

La joven de trenzas pensó que algo debía estar pasando para que su abuela, no responda rápido...

-Muy bien- estaba dudando si preguntar o no..

- sumire-sensei, para que me cito- escucho decir a ryoma. Se había olvidado que él se encontraba ahí

-ya muchacho, no hay apuro- responde la vieja- chicos, quería contarles que me llegaron unas cartas de España, en donde dice que hay unas vacantes para ir a estudiar allá.- comenta sumire.

Sakuno se sorprende al escuchar lo que dice su abuela, pero no entiende que tenía que ver ella en eso.

-se preguntaran, porque les cuento esto- a lo que ellos asienten- verán, con tu padre, ryoma, Enviamos una carta de recomendación, para que puedas seguir con el tennis allá- empieza a relatar- y en cuanto a ti jovencita, yo me encargue junto a la maestra de arte, en enviar una en recomendación tuya-

Los jóvenes al escuchar eso, se sorprenden mucho.. No sabían si estar felices o matar a su padre y abuela.

- y si no quiero..?- cuestiona de golpe el joven echizen

- ryoma, no creo que quieras perder una oportunidad así- le contesta- vaya a saber cuándo te toque de nuevo.

-pero oba-san, porque no me contaste esto?- salta sakuno- no quiero perder mis amistades, yo puedo seguir estudiando aquí-

-mi niña, eso lo sé..pero solo será por dos años, creo que es lo mejor que te podría pasar, ya tienes 17- dice - este año te gradúas, no te gustaría aprovechar esta beca?

A todo esto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, separarse de todo e irse a estudiar, no sabía lo que quería realmente

- lo pensare- saltaron de repente, los dos al mismo tiempo.

- bueno, piénsenlo. Pero solo quedan 3 meses para la graduación- sumire explicaba- en una semana a mas tardar quiero la respuesta.

- me tengo que ir- dijo ryoma como respuesta y sakuno solo asintió

- bueno, nos vemos mañana en el colegio ryoma- se despedía sumire

-bye-

Ryoma al salir de la casa, se fue directo a un parque a pensar en lo que le habían comentado hace instantes, necesitaba pensar, que quería realmente, y el tennis era su mejor distracción. la beca era por dos años simplemente y dejar muchas cosas atras, le costaría mucho. A todo esto se le cruza por la cabeza -"ryusaki"- por lo menos se iría con ella, sacudió la cabeza, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de pensar. Últimamente, estaba pensando en ella muy seguido, y no entendía el porqué.

- HEY...! Echizen..!- escucho un grito detrás suyo

- momo-sempai, que haces aquí.?-lo miro el oji ambar

- pues, vi que estabas practicando solo y me acerque, para saber si querías jugar un rato- decia, mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha.

-wizz-

Los jóvenes de seigaku, empezaron a jugar un rato, pero el peli verde no podía concentrarse en absoluto, por lo que su mejor amigo se da cuenta...

-te encuentras bien?- le pregunta- andas muy distraído-

-de que hablas…- le responde el joven- solo te estoy dejando ganar- le dice con una media sonrisa

Al oír esto se enoja- no necesito de tu misericordia enano, Y NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA- le grita enrabiado- que es lo que sucede-

-mada mada dane-

-vamos a descansar un rato- se sentaron en una banca cercana, mientras bebían agua- vamos, cuéntame que te pasa, tú no eres así-

-mmm...- no sabía si decírselo o no- bueno está bien, pasa que hoy sumire-sensei, me ofreció una beca para seguir jugando tenis en España- le cuenta.

- ahhh...- solo le limita a decir, hasta.- QUEEE...!- pega un grito asombrado- eso es muy bueno, y cuando te irás?- le pregunta emocionado, su amigo

- aun no eh dicho que si- le responde- nose que hacer. Es una buena oportunidad, pero nose si quiero irme-

- yo como tu amigo, te diría que aceptes, ya que es una oportunidad única- comienza a decirle- entiendo que no quieras irte, pero de este lado, siempre te apoyaremos-

Las palabras dichas por su amigo, lo animaron un poco, el tenia razón, siempre iban a estar y eso lo confortaba

-muchas gracias- le dice a su amigo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba

-de nada pequeñín- le responde- bueno ya me tengo que ir-

-mmm..bye-

...En la casa de las ryusaki...

-"Mmm Nose que hacer, por un lado es algo que me conviene, pero por otro no puedo abandonar mis amistades aquí. Y si la llamo..?, si será lo mejor"-  
Sale de su habitación y se va al living a buscar el teléfono..  
cuando lo encuentra, comienza a marcar el numero y empieza a sonar, al instante alguien del otro lado atiende..

- moshi moshi -

- hola ann? - saluda sakuno – soy sakuno -

- hola sakuno - saluda la amiga- sucede algo..? - le cuestiona la amiga extrañada que la llame

- ... Ett..to, quería un consejo - le decia la castaña, un tanto tímida

- claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte..? -

- nos podríamos ver en el parque en 1hora? -

- Ok, allá nos vemos – le dice tranquila – en un rato estoy ahí-

- ok…Sayonara - y corta el teléfono, sube corriendo la escalera a cambiarse para encontrarse con su amiga.

Una hora después, ann, se encontraba esperando a su amiga que aun no llegaba..

- gomen-sai..gomen-sai - decia un muy muy agitada por la corrida

- no te preocupes saku-chan , hace unos minutos llegue a penas - la tranquilizaba

- etto..bue..no.. - decia la joven

- dime, paso algo? - le comenzó a preguntar

- pasa que mi abuela me ofreció algo y nose que hacer ann-chan - decia la joven con un rostro dudoso

- dime así veré si puedo serte de ayuda -

- veras -y así inicio contándole todo lo que le dijo su abuela, todo, inclusive lo de ryoma

- Que bueno! saku - le felicitaba su amiga- pero porque estas triste..? Yo estaría muy feliz si me sucediera a mi -le animaba

- lo sé..pero aun así nose que hacer.. -

- ahhh...te refieres, al tenis - se acordaba su amiga- pero tú me dijiste que te daba pena seguir esa carrera -

- hai..! Pero aun así, yo quería intentarlo -

- te entiendo, pero que acaso no lo hablaste con tu abuela.? -

- sii y yo pensé que me iba a apoyar, pero al parecer no quiere que siga con eso, por eso me habrá elegido arte - dijo muy triste sakuno

- no te desanimes amiga, por lo menos vas a seguir algo que también te gusta- decia ann- y vas a ir..?solo serán por dos años-

-sii, ya lo decidí, iré y hare esa carrera- finalizo sakuno

-esa es mi amiga..!- hablaba muy feliz ann- y cuando te irías?-

-cuando termine este año, me iré-

- bueno, entonces aprovechemos estos meses que nos quedan al máximo- y así terminaban la charla las amigas, yéndose al shopping y a comer juntas, mientras hablaban te otros temas.

Al otro día, en el seigaku..en la hora del descanso, había dos jóvenes que se fueron a la azotea, ya que algunas veces comían juntos, y hoy no fue la excepción..

-neeh..!- le llama la joven

-mm..- responde dando a entender, que la escuchaba.

- ya decidiste que vas a hacer ryoma-kun..?-

El joven ante tal pregunta solo se encoje de hombros y responde-iré y tu..?- le cuestiona

-ayer estuve hablando con ann, y decidí que también iría- respondo un poco joven a pesar de ser muy distraído se dio cuenta del rostro de la joven…

- quieres ir.? -le pregunta, pensando que era ese el motivo de no querer ir.

-ehh..? Ss..ii..-responde la ojicarmin

- y porque te pones así?-

-eettoo.."tan obvia soy"- pensaba dentro suyo sakuno- porque en realidad quiero seguir con el tennis- contesto un poco apenada

-y porque no se lo dices a tu abuela- le dijo simplemente- has mejorado mucho, creo que puedes seguir haciendo eso si realmente te gusta.-

-es quee...oba-san, cree que es mejor que siga con arte, ya que soy media torr..-

-..iie..- le interrumpe sorprendiendo a la ojicarmin- creo que si sigues como en los entrenamientos, te irá bien-

Ante tal declaración la joven se pone colorada y le sonríe dulcemente, el joven echizen al ver esto, levemente se sonroja y baja su gorra para ocultarlo mientras piensa…

-" es tan lin..Nani..!?, porque justo ahora pienso así de ella"- me tengo que ir- se levanta bruscamente y sale de la azotea

-mouu..? Ryoma-kun..?- se queda pensativa la joven al ver al ojidorado irse...

**hasta aqui llego..espero que les haya agradado, tengo cap, mas hecho, pero siempre se va ocurriendo algo y tengo que ordenarlo. como dije al principio, espero criticas, buenas o malas, pero las espero. **

**bye..**


	2. el proyecto

**hola bueno aca dejo el 2do capitulo.. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-...- dialogo de los personajes**

**-""...""- subconsiente**

**-"..."- pensamientos**

**obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a takeshi konomi.. que por cierto me encanta su manga tennis no Oujisama**

**__Como no tengo mas para agregar, los dejo tranquilos para leer...**

En el capitulo anterior

-" es tan lin..Nani..!?, porque justo ahora pienso así de ella"- me tengo que ir- se levanta bruscamente y sale de la azotea

-mouu..? Ryoma-kun..?- se queda pensativa la joven al ver al ojidorado irse...

...Capitulo dos…

- alumnos, hoy el comité estudiantil me ha confirmado sobre el evento de fin de año- comenzaba a decir el profesor- y como es su ultimo año tienen que organizar el baile de fin de curso - todos los jóvenes ante tal información, empezaron a balbucear...- silencio-sentencio- ahora los separare en grupos de dos y se les designara un trabajo para hacer-decia- los trabajos serán votados y el que gane se hará para el baile- el sensei empezó a organizar a sus alumnos hasta que llego a - ryusaki junto a satoshi- siguió el profesor- por ultimo tachibanna junto a echizen-

Ryoma al escuchar que le tocaba trabajar junto con tachibanna puso cara de pocos amigos, ya que, aunque no entendía el porqué, quería estar junto con ryusaki

-profesor..!- llamo ann- profesor, podría cambiar por horio- pregunto ann, con un plan en su cabeza.. Sakuno y ryoma solo la observaron y se preguntaron " que estará planeando"..

-señorita tachibanna sabe muy bien que eso no es posible- le respondió el profesor

- pero, sakuno se lleva mejor con echizen y sé que ellos juntos van a poder trabajar mejor- ante lo dicho por la rubia, la ojicarmin se puso como un tomate..

-mmm...-el profesor al escuchar eso reflexiono un poco- bueno está bien.- termino aceptando justo cuando toco la campana- bueno alumnos nos vemos el lunes y traigan todo hecho por favor..

Ann se acerco a sakuno, y esta simplemente la miro y le dijo- que estas planeando ann con todo esto..?-

-nada..- mintió- simplemente dije la verdad, yo no me llevo muy bien con echizen y sé que contigo va a trabajar mejor.."Y espero que con esto se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente este niño despistado.."- pensaba mientras sonreía feliz, sakuno al ver esto, solo se le asomo una gotita en la cabeza

Las jóvenes mientras charlaban amenamente mientras iban a la salida del instituto.. En un momento ann levanto la mirada y diviso al peli verde en la puerta

-echizen-

-ehh..? Pasa algo con el- preguntó la acompañante

-no, no..echizen está en la salida- le contesto la joven mientras se acercaban al aludido

-ryoma-kun,sucedio algo que no estás en el entrenamiento?- le pregunto la ojicarmin al acercarse a el

-betsuni-respondió- se suspendió el entrenamiento

-mmm?- comenzó a pensar la joven y se acordó que el entrenamiento femenino también se había suspendido- ahh cierto, cierto- dijo con su habitual cara de despistada

-" que olvidadiza que es" - pensaba el joven mientras se le asomaba una gota en la cabeza

- pero porque sigues aquí..?- lo miro interrogativa

- solo te esperaba así nos íbamos juntos- respondió sin pensar- ssoo..lo por lo del proyecto así nos organizamos- agrego rápidamente

Ann al ver al joven, se da cuenta que estaba mintiendo..- bueno entonces yo me voy saku-chan- agrego- nos vemos el lunes..chaitoo..-

Los jovenes vieron marchar a ann hacia el otro lado, cuando no la vieron mas, ryoma miro a su costado y encontró a sakuno mirando por donde se habla ido su amiga aun, y se quedo viéndola un rato, hasta que la joven se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada..

-vamos ryoma-kun..?-le dijo con una sonrisa

-ehh, si-ii..- contesto, mientras bajaba su gorra algo sonrosado, por la belleza de compañera que tenía a su lado

En el camino los jóvenes solo miraban hacia el frente, no sabían cómo comenzar la charla..el día se estaba tornando nublado y faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de la joven.

-parece que lloverá- soltó de repente la niña

- mmm...- afirmaba el joven

- mejor apresurémonos sii..?- ryoma solo le afirmo con la cabeza y ante esta ultima respuesta, comenzaron a caer gotas del cielo, por consiguiente los dos comenzaron a caminar más rápido..y Cuando estaban a dos cuadras se largo a llover con fuerza, terminando ambos empapados

-etto, ryoma-kun pasa por favor- le ofrecía la joven- enseguida te traeré algo para que te seques

-gracias- respondió mientras terminaba de ingresar Ryoma ingreso al comedor mientras esperaba a las joven ryusaki con algo para secarse..

-Aqui esta, toma- le ofrecio

-Gracias-

-ire a cambiarme, esperame asi te traigo algo para que te pongas-

-No hace falta- le respondio- tengo la ropa del club en el bolso- cuando saco la ropa se dio cuenta que esta tambien estaba mojada

- mejor te traigo algo asi no te resfrias -y subio rapido las escaleras

Despues de diez minutos la joven bajo, con una pollera negra un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , una remera con cuello y sin mangas y el pelo sin sus trenzas clasicas y tapado con una toalla. Antes de darse el baño habia llamado a su abuela para comunicarle que ryoma iba a estar con ella en la casa por el proyecto de fin de año.

-flash back-

-moshi moshi- repsondienron al otro lado de la línea

-hola abuela- le saluda la nieta

-hola hija, sucedió algo- le pregunta

-iie, solo te llamaba para avisarte que ryoma-kun esta aquí, tenemos que hacer un proyecto- le explica

-bueno mi niña, yo llegare un poco mas tarde, tengo que terminar de organizar unos papeles aquí y voy- le comunica

-bueno abuela, hablamos luego- y se despide

-fin flash back-

-toma aqui tienes- le ofrecio- puedes usar el baño de arriba para dañarte-

-haai..- y subio al baño a pegarse una ducha y cambiarse

Luego de una rato ryoma bajo las escaleras, se da cuenta que sakuno no se encontraba en el living y escucho ruidos en la cocina. Camino directamente para alla y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta

La joven se encontraba prepando algo de te para que merendar mientras hacian el proyecto. Estaba con el pelo ya seco, el ojidorado no podia creer que sea tan hermosa y lo que se le vino a la mente fue-" tiene el pelo demasiado largo"- y agrego- pero me gusta- dijo para si mientras sonreia

- que cosa ryoma-kun..?

-Nani..?-" me parece que lo dije en voz alta" penso- betsuni, vamos a hacer el proyecto- le dijo

- hai..! Esperame en el living, que ya voy

-ok-

Luego de una rato, la ojirubi se acerco a la mesita con una bandeja con dulces y te...

-toma, te hara bien- le dijo la joven

- gracias-

Los jovenes empezaron a hacer el proyecto, estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta de lo rapido que paso la hora

-mmmm...!- se estiraba - creo que ya esta- se desperezaba la joven, al no obtener respuesta miro a su acompañante- ryoma-ku..?- sakuno no se dio cuenta que ryoma se habia dormido un poco antes de finalizar el proyecto, -"se ve tan lindo asi"- y acto seguido se roburizo, ante la idea que se le cruzo por la mente -"" _nose dara cuenta_""- le decia su subconsiente -" no..! esta dormido, esta mal si me aprovecho de la situacion"- se recriminaba asi misma-""_ pero nadie se dara cuenta_""- seguia insistiendo -" demo.."- ya no sabia que hacer-""_ hazlo de una vez_""- acto seguido la joven oji rubi se fue acercando lentamente, para llegar a los labios del joven principe dormido…

**bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta medio cortito, pues es porque queria dejarla asi, ya tengo un par de capitulos mas escritos, espero poder subirlos pronto.. **

**nos hemos de leer luego.. bye.. :)**


	3. todo pasa por algo

**HOLAA..! AQUI TENGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR Y SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS ABAJO...**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-...- dialogo de los personajes**

**-""...""- subconsiente**

**-"..."- pensamientos**

**obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a takeshi konomi...**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...!

-mmmm...!- se estiraba - creo que ya esta- se desperezaba la joven, al no obtener respuesta miro a su acompañante- ryoma-ku..?- sakuno no se dio cuenta que ryoma se habia dormido un poco antes de finalizar el proyecto, -"se ve tan lindo asi"- y acto seguido se roburizo, ante la idea que se le cruzo por la mente -"" _nose dara cuenta_""- le decia su subconsiente -" no..! esta dormido, esta mal si me aprovecho de la situacion"- se recriminaba asi misma-""_ pero nadie se dara cuenta_""- seguia insistiendo -" demo.."- ya no sabia que hacer-""_ hazlo de una vez_""- acto seguido la joven oji rubi se fue acercando lentamente, para llegar a los labios del joven principe dormido...

..pero..

-tadaimaaa..- se escucho en la puerta

-nani..!?- justo ryoma abrio los ojos y ella estaba a unos centrimetros de su rostro

-hug..GOMENASAI-legro decir luego de tragar- llee.. mi..ii abuela ry..oma-kun- dijo muy avergonzada y roja ante tal posicion,se levanto de golpe y para irse directo a la cocina-traere un poco mas de te- y acto seguido se fue corriendo.

-ahh..-se levanto ryoma desperezandose y pensando que era lo que estaba por hacer ryusaki -mada mada nade- dijo y sonrio

-hola ryoma- le saludo sumire sensei- que bueno que te encuetro aqui

-mm..? Porque lo dice dudando- le cuestiono

- aqui tienes a tu gato y ropa.- solo se limito a decir

-nanii..?- no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando

- tu padre fue al instituto y me llevo eso, me dijo que por un tema que surgió en se tuvo que ir junto con tu madre y me pidio si te podias quedar en mi casa- le conto- y como yo no tenia problema me dejo eso para que puedas manejarte

-pero puedo quedarme con mi prima- le respondio- no necesito quedarme aqui- dijo enfadado, ya que nunca le decia nada su viejo hentai

-iie..me dijo tu papa que tu prima te iba a llamar y te lo explicaria- y justo sono el telefono- debe ser ella, aguarda-

Ryoma no podia creer lo que le pasaba, en menos de un mes se iba de viaje, sus padres se iban sin siquiera avisarle y ni siquiera podia quedarse en su propia casa.

Mientras que el principe pensaba en todo eso, al otro lado sumire respondia el telefono- moshi..moshi..- atendio- si, si ahora te paso aguarda un instante- fue a buscarlo- es para ti, nanako- le dijo

-hai..- y fue para hablar con su prima, mientras esto sucedia, la joven ryuzaki se encontraba terminando de preparar el te

-hola hija- se acerco su abuela

-Ho..ola oba-san- le dice algo nerviosa aun por lo sucedido hace instantes. La abuela la ve un poco preocupada

-te encuentras bien..?- le pregunta- te ves muy colorada, tiene fiebre.?-La joven al esccuchar decir eso a su abuela, se pone aun mas colorada

-Noo..- no sabia que responder- estoy bien, no me pasa nada- contesta- y ryoma-kun..?- le pregunta al ver que el peli verde no fue con su abuela

-esta hablando con su prima- le comenta- el se va a quedar una semana con nosotras sakuno, necesito que prepares la habitacion de huespedes-

-hai..- responde simplemente sin analizar lo que acababa de escuchar- QUEEEE..!?- pego un grito, al darse cuenta de lo que le dijeron

-ya, ya..no grites- le dice su abuela- sus padres salieron de viaje y me pidieron si se podia quedar aca- le termina de explicar- anda por favor a hacer lo que te dije-

-hai oba-san-

Y asi salio de la cocina, a preparar la habitacion que le dijo su abuela..

...Prov Ryoma..

-hai -le decia a mi prima- esta bien, bye-

-adios Ryoma, cuidate- escuche que me decia del otro lado del telefono

-La verdad no entiendo porque me pasa todo esto, Donde menos quiero estar el viejo ohashi, me deja- pense

-QUEEEE..- el grito provenia de sakuno-

- ya, ya..no grites- le dice su abuela- sus padres salieron de viaje y me pidieron si se podia quedar aca- escuche que le comentaba- anda por favor a hacer lo que te dije-

Al parecer ryuzaki tampoco quiere que me quede..

..Fin prov ryoma..

Una hora despues sakuno se encontraba preparando la cena, ya que habia finalizado de ordenar la habitacion. Ryoma por otra parte se encontraba con su gato en el living, queria salir al patio, pero la lluvia no habia cesado aun.

- sakuno..- le llama su abuela de golpe - me surgio una reunion en la escuela, tengo que irme ahora, por favor cenen sin mi- le dice

-pe..ero esta lloviendo mucho- le dice la joven al darse cuenta que se iba a quedar sola con ryoma, -"no quiero quedarme a solas con el"- penso drentro suyo

-lo se, pero al parecer es importante, para que se haga a estas hora de la noche- responde- llegare tarde, nos vemos-

-pero oba-san- susurra sakuno al ver que su abuela se fue disparando

Ryoma a todo esto ve salir a la vieja sumire, sin entender hacia donde se diirigia y mas con la lluvia que habia..

-ryoma-kun- lo llama- la cena ya esta lista-

-eehh..? Y tu abuela, no cena con nosotros.?-

-iie, tuvo una reunion importante, por eso no cenara aqui-le explico

-ok-

Luego de esta breve charla los dos jovenes de acercaron a la mesa, ryoma al ver lo que tenia delante suyo, se le hizo agua la boca, era su comida favorita (Chawan-mushi y Arroz con camarones crujientes.) Y en su casa no se la hacian muy seguido, por consiguiente

-gracias por los alimentos- agradecieron y comenzaron a cenar, ella esta muy nerviosa, no podia creer que la persona que mas queria lo tenia frente suyo y ryoma degustaba la comida que habia preparado sakuno, estaba hecho como a el le gustaba y no entendia como sakuno sabia cocinar tan bien

-es..ta ri..ico ryoma-kun..?- pregunto algo dudosa de si era del agrado de su amado o no.

-mmm...- solo respondio afirmando con la cabeza mientras no paraba de comer- neeh.! Cuando aprendiste a cocinar- le cuestiono

- mi abuela nunca tiene tiempo , por eso yo me dedico a preparar la cena, todos los dias- le comenta con una sonrisa

-ahh..- despues de media hora los jovenes terminaron de cenar, se fueron al living y se sentaron en el sillon

-quieres ver una pelicula?- le dice sakuno a lo que el solo asiente. Cuando la pelicula estaba por comenzar, se corta la luz y quedan a oscuras. Acto seguido sakuno se pone nerviosa, ya que le da miedo la oscuridad

- ryoma-kun estas aqui..?, ire por velas- le dice

- ok..- acto la joven se para del sillon y al no ver nada, cae ensima del joven peli verde -auch..- escucho debajo suyo y su rostro se puso como un tomate

-ll..lo siento- le dijo e intento levantarse mas unas manos se posaron en su cintura y se lo impidieron- mou..! ryoma-kun, me sueltas asi me levanto- le dijo aun mas colorada

Mas el joven no le respondio y la acerco mas hacia el...

**Espero que les haya gustado...ahora si pido mil disculpas por no actualizar prontamente, pero yo tengo un trabajo que es hasta las dos de la mañana y en el dia cuido a mis sobrinas, y se me complica un poco, espero poder tener el proximo cap. pronto.. aunque la semana que viene empiezo a estudiar y se me va a complicar pero hare todo lo posible..**

**muchas gracias lali por leer mi historia espero que a media que la vaya actualizando te agrade mas..**

**y sin mas que decir me voy despidiendon y como siempre digo, si tiene alguna critica constructiva para hacerme son todos bienvenidos.. ya que en esto soy nueva...**

**bye.. nos leemos..!**


	4. que me pasa

**gomen, gomen, gomen...**

**pido disculpas, lo que sucede es que entre que estoy estudiando y el trabajo, se me complica para publicar, entre otras cosas que perdi dos capitulos ( ya que mi cel se me rompio y no los habia enviado al mail) tuve que escribirlos de nuevo.**

**sin ms atrasos dejos aca el nuevo capitulo..**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**-...- dialogo de los personajes**

**-""...""- subconsiente**

**-"..."- pensamientos**

**obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen sino a takeshi konomi..**

**en el cap. anterior..**

- ryoma-kun estas aqui..?, ire por velas- le dice

- ok..- acto la joven se para del sillon y al no ver nada, cae ensima del joven peli verde -auch..- escucho debajo suyo y su rostro se puso como un tomate

-ll..lo siento- le dijo e intento levantarse mas unas manos se posaron en su cintura y se lo impidieron- mou..! ryoma-kun, me sueltas asi me levanto- le dijo aun mas colorada

Mas el joven no le respondio y la acerco mas hacia el...

**que me sucede**

-Que me está pasando...! Porque actuó así, es solo una amiga...o no?- pensaba- ese aroma a jazmín me está volviendo loco, no quiero dejar de sentirlo, esos labios, porque me atraen tanto...quiero...-

-ri-ryoma-kun te encuentras bien? Le pregunto la joven que se encontraba parada a su lado con una vela encendida en su mano- te has quedado dormido, será mejor que vayamos a dormir- le dijo.

-mmm..-solo pudo responder el joven mientras asentía-"solo fue un sueño-pensó-pero se sentía tan real"- -subamos-

Y así ambos subieron a las habitaciones, con sakuno iluminando el camino, cuando ya se encontraban arriba...

-buenas noches ryoma-kun- lo despidió- ah y toma, para tu habitación- le entrego otra vela que llevaba consigo

-arigato- le agradeció- Oyasuminasai- se despidió y siguió su camino

Sakuno al entrar a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se fue a la cama, luego de eso pasaron unas horas y la joven aun así seguía sin poder dormir, de golpe se escucho un estruendo a causa de la lluvia y eso la hizo asustar mucho.

-"por favor que pare"- pensaba la joven quería dormir, pero los truenos no la ayudaban mucho- "y sii..?- pensó sakuno- no, no quiero molestarlo, capas se enoje"- se seguían escuchando y cada vez más fuerte.

La ojirubi, ante el último trueno se levanto de golpe y salió de su habitación, a paso rápido avanzo y antes de arrepentirse entro a la habitación del joven que se encontraba dormido en su cama.

-que estoy haciendo- se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía colorada- mejor me voy-pero antes de irse...

-ryusaki..?- escucho que la llamaban- pasa algo- le pregunto ryoma

-etto..- no sabía si decírselo o no- te-n-go mi-edo- le dijo algo avergonzada- lo-s tru-enos no me-e de-jan dor-mir- termino de decir a duras penas

-mmm?- el joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero aun así, se hizo a un lado de la cama y se acostó de nuevo- si quieres..!-le dijo simplemente, dando a entender que se podía quedar

-mou..?-miro interrogativa el lugar que le dejaba el joven ambarino- enserio?- le pregunto aun sin creerlo.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros- me da igual- y se acostó para volverse a dormir, aunque interiormente sentía como su corazón poco a poco se iba acelerando.

La joven, que aun se encontraba parada en la puerta, fue avanzando poco a poco, sentía como las piernas se le volvían gelatina, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acostarse al lado de la persona que mas amaba, no caía aun. Se sentó en el lado que le dejo ryoma, pero aun no se acostaba...

-necesitas una invitación?- le dijo sarcástico el ojidorado, mientras sonreía de lado

-mou, ryoma-kun no seas así- le dijo la joven haciendo puchero, y estando un poco más calmada

-mm, entonces como?- le dijo el joven con voz seductora, sentándose, pero cuando al hacerlo siente el perfume de la joven a su lado-"mm, como me gusta"-pensó y acto seguido sacudió la cabeza para borrar el perfume que emanaba ryusaki

Sakuno sentir la respiración de ryoma cerca suyo, se tensa enseguida- en en realid-dad me gu-sta co-mo er-res- le dijo mientras contaba mentalmente para calmarse nuevamente

Él al escuchar lo que dice sakuno, sonríe- acuéstate- le susurra en el oído y al sentir como se tensiona de nuevo ella, sonríe aun mas, como le encantaba ponerla nerviosa

-hha-ai- responde sakuno a penas y se va acostando-bue-nas no_ches- le dice y le da la espalda

-buenas noches -le dice él y se acuesta a su lado boca arriba

Luego de unos minutos los jóvenes comienzan a dormirse, sakuno ya estaba más relajada al sentir que a ryoma a su lado, como le encantaba ese chico y cuando ya se estaba durmiendo siente que la abrazan por la cintura

-ryo-ma-kun que ha-ces- le dice nerviosa

A medio dormirse -me gusta sentirte- le responde el joven y se duerme.

Ella al escuchar lo que él le dice, sonríe y logra dormirse mas tranquila

Por otra parte se encontraban tres adultos, terminando de arreglar lo que quedaba de viaje.

-bueno, entonces ya tienen la casa en donde se hospedaran- preguntaba una señora mayor

-si vieja, ya está todo listo- le respondía de mala gana un monje que se encontraba sentado junto a su esposa- y tu para cuando le dirás a la niña- la miro serio- espero que no se lo ocultes y se tenga que enterar allá-

-no, no ya tengo todo planeado- le comenta relajada la abuela de sakuno- le entregare una carta, y la leerá en el viaje, para cuando este allá, ella ya sabrá que hacer-

-eso espero- responde- bueno, nuestro viaje sale en dos horas será mejor que nos vayamos mujer- dice nanjiroh a su esposa

-si, espero que no le sea problema cuidar de nuestro hijo en este tiempo- dice

-para nada- responde despreocupada- es más, me parece bien que compartan durante unos días, así cuando estén allí se lleven mejor-

-eso espero- respondió -" aunque mas como amiga de mi hijo la quiero como nuera"- piensa y se empieza a reír sonoramente

Las mujeres que se encontraban ahí, lo miraron con una gota en la sien, pensando en que se le estará cruzando por la mente al viejo hentai

...

Era una mañana densa, a causa de la lluvia del día anterior, el clima no había mejorado mucho, aunque si había parado de llover. Dos jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo aun, ya que al ser domingo, no tenían que levantarse temprano. El joven de cabello verdoso, al sentir esa fragancia que los embriagaba cada día más, abre los ojos de golpe

-"que hace ella aquí"-se pregunta mentalmente, mientras piensa que había sucedido anoche- "es tan linda"- sacude la cabeza y se queda mirándola-"los truenos"- pensó y se acordó el porque estaba ahí con el.

La joven de a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos y ryoma al verla que está a punto de despertar cierra los ojos por inercia

-mmm..- se desperezaba- mou..?- empezó a mirar por los alrededores y se dio cuenta que no era su cuarto- "dormí con ryoma-kun"- pensó y se le tornaron rosas sus mejillas, al darse vuelta, ve que el joven "aun" se encontraba dormido y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciarle el cabello- si supieras que te am...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible la joven, pero al estar los dos acostados muy cerca, el logro escucharlo. Ryoma se quedo en estado de shock.

-"es mentira"- pensaba, de golpe siente que la joven ryusaki se levantaba de su lado y escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba tras ella salir. El abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando el techo sin reaccionar o saber qué hacer ante esa situación- mierda- dejo escapar- será mejor que lo hable con momo- ryoma sabía que aunque su amigo era bastante denso, podía confiar plenamente en el. Se levanto aun shokeado, busco su ropa y salió hacia el baño, para despejar su mente.

En otra habitación de la casa, para ser más precisos en el baño, se encontraba sakuno dándose una ducha tibia, para terminar de despertarse- " me gusta sentirte"- aun recordaba esas palabras que ryoma le había dicho antes de dormirse- " y si solo lo dijo dormido?"- pensó -si debe ser eso- se auto convenció un tanto deprimida.

Ya había salido de la ducha y se encontraba con una toalla tapando su cuerpo, mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello, de golpe siente que abren la puerta del baño...

-KYAAH...!- grita con todo- FUERAAA.!- mientras tiraba la toalla que tenía en las manos, ryoma al escuchar el grito sale disparado, cerrando la puerta de golpe, nunca estuvo más rojo que ahora en toda su vida...

La anciana ryusaki se encontraba en el piso de abajo, terminando de preparar el desayuno, cuando escucha el grito de su nieta en la planta alta. Camina hasta los pies de la escalera y ve como sakuno sale del baño

-te encuentras bien?- le pregunta

-etto-o si-ii oba-san- dice y se encierra en su habitación. La abuela se quedo en los pies de la escalera mirando para arriba y ve como ryoma sale a toda prisa hacia el baño

-paso algo ryoma?- le cuestiona, y el al escuchar la voz de su entrenadora se tensiona

-n-no na-da- dice a duras penas- pe-ermiso- y se mete al baño rápidamente...sumire no muy convencida se va a la cocina a terminar lo que estaba haciendo

Despues de media hora aproximadamente, sakuno baja a desayunar- buenos dias oba-san- le saluda y se sienta a tomar un poco de jugo

-buenos dias mi niña- le sonríe- ryoma aun no baja?- pregunta, ella solo niega con la cabeza- lo podrias llamar que ya esta el desayuno-

Sakuno al escuchar lo que dice su abuela, se ahoga con el jugo- hai- responde a penas, se levanta y se va a la habitación del chico

Ya estando arriba, apoya su cabeza en la puerta- " lo llamo o no?"- se pregunta mentalmente- " mi abuela me lo pidió asique tendré que hacerlo- acto seguido, respira profundamente, pero antes de levantar la cabeza, le abren la puerta de golpe, pensó que se iba de lleno al piso, pero ni fue así, al contrario sintió que unas manos se posaban en su cintura y al levantar la vista

-gracias ryoma-kun- le sonríe y el al acordarse de lo que paso en el baño se comienza a sonrijar y desvía la vista, para no ser descubierto

-que haces- le pregunta medio arisco sin querer

-ah etto, mi abuela me mando- le comunica- para avisarte que ya estaba el desayuno- no entendía como podía decirlo tan tranquila, pero al sentir que las manos de el aun seguían en su cintura, se tensiona automáticamente- etto, ryoma-kun. Po-dri-as sol-tar-me- le dice nerviosa

El al escuchar eso la mira interrogativo- ehh..!?- y se da cuenta que aun la sostenía con sus manos- vamos- le dice mientras la soltaba y caminaba por su lado.

-"tenia razon. solo lo dijo dormido"-pendo nuevaente sakuno al ver como ryoma la trataba,luego de esto comenzo a caminar tras el.

Ya estando abajo, los tres desayunaban en silencio, sumire que ya había terminado, les comienza a preguntar- ryoma, sakuno- los llamas- tienen algo que hacer hoy..?-

-eh hai- asiente ella- ann me llamo esta mañana y me pidió para que nos encontremos-

-ok- le dice- y tu?- ahora lo miraba a ryoma

El solo asiente con la cabeza mientras...-salgo con los sempais- le informa

-bueno, yo hoy saldre y nose a que hora volvere, ustedes tienen mi numero asique mantenganme informada- le avisa- nos vemos- mientras se levanta y se va. Los jóvenes la siguen con la vista y cuando se va, se miran mutuamente, sakuno le sonríe y el ante esto se levanta con los platos y se va a la cocina.

-"es tan.."- mas no quería terminar la frase, lo único que quería despejarse cuanto antes y que mejor que con sus amigos.

Luego de una hora, sakuno ya se encontraba con ann en el centro comercial.

-y bueno de que querías hablar ann-

-momoshiro me ah invitado a salir- le comenta de lo mas normal

-espera, momo-sempai por fin se animo a pedirte que salgas con él?- le pregunta sin poder creerlo

-haii- responde -pero yo a cambio le dije si podía ir contigo, no creas que se la pondré fácil..jijiji- y se ríe ante el comentario que da

-jajaja...hay ann, que mala- sakuno la acompaña con la risa- pero enserio no me gustaría molestar, me gustaría que salgan ustedes- le dice media incomoda

-para nada amiga, es mas él no tiene problema, me dijo que invitaría a echizen -"espero que no se dé cuenta que es un plan de momo y mío"- para que estés cómoda con el- "haber si logran confesarse de una vez por todas y se dejan de dar vueltas "- piensa la rubia, mientras le sonríe a su amiga

-etto, bueno, nose tengo que pensarlo- le dice aun con duda

-dale hazlo por mí..!-le insiste la amiga- la vamos a pasar bien, te lo prometo-

-mmm..- "solo será una vez no?"- bueno está bien- termina por responderle

-así se hace amiga- le festeja- ahora vamos a ver que ponernos hoy en la noche- y así las amigas se dirigen a las tiendas de ropa, mientras pensaban que ponerse esta noche...

**bueno aca les dejo esto que escribi,no me gusto mucho, pero fue lo que se me ocurrio por lo qe paso con el celular.. espero que se entieda y si tienen dudas, diganmela y yo sin problemas se las respondere.**

**teng una propuesta por hacerles, espero que me apoyen en esto. la idea mia es: si quieren y tienen ganas de decirme que les gustaria que haya en la historia, yo ya tengo el proximo empezado, per me gustaria poner algo que a ustedes les guste tambien. si quieren ayudarme, yo no teengo problema, es mas me gusta que me digan lo bueno y lo malo de cada capitulo asi puedo mejorar para los siguientes.**

sin mas que decir.

minachi-chan, gracias me gusta que entiendas la historia, y que quieras que la siga, espero que tambien quieras que agregue algo y que si tengo algo para corregir me lo hagas saber.

lali: muchas gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que puedas entenderla, y que se que este cap esta medio flojo, pero prometo algo ejor para el proximo.

sin mas que decir, me despido.

sayônara...!


End file.
